The Dream
by Cicada Of The Dark-SacredHero
Summary: 6 kids have awaken in the top floor of the main hut of Shi No Numa. What will happen and what will fate throw at them?


A/N: Okay…please Read and Review or R/R for short…

This is my first Call Of Duty Fanfic so don't hate me if there's nothing right about it…I made it up so I wanted to make it.

This is a Nazi Zombies fanfic that combines the weapons of WAW and MW 1 & 2.

Let's get the show on the road!

* * *

Shi No Numa

6 people have woken up in a big room in the middle of a swampy area of Japan. They were kids that ranged from 10 – 13 years of age.

"Okay…so we don't know where we are…does anyone have an idea where we are?" me, a 13 year old boy with curls covering my face, said. No one had a clue and shook their heads. I cursed and loaded a gun that was labeled "Wunderwaffe DG-2".

"Wonder Waffle? Wow…what a stupid name!" I said laughing, but I put it on my back and loaded an MG42. "You…War Child… take the PTRS sniper and the AA-12 shotgun.

"War Child? Why don't you call me by my real name?" my 10 year old brother said.

"Because…I don't want anyone else in this place to hear…even though I'm not leader but I feel that we should go by codenames. I'm SacredHero." I said.

"I'll be Wicked Star!" the 13 year old girl with black hair said, loading up her Type 99 and putting the Type 100 on her back.

"Phoenix Hunter!" the 10 year old girl with long black shoulder-length hair said, loading her Ray Gun and putting the MP40 on her back.

"'Pro Crazy Chris' is here" the 13 year old boy with short hair said loading up a Thompson and putting a M93 Raffica in his holster.

"Demon 77" the 12 year old girl with long dark-brown hair said loading a .44 Magnum and also loading the Double Barreled Shotgun.

"Okay…wait a minute…I hear growls that sounds like…zombies?" as soon as I said that, a radio comes on. It said numbers that sounded like coordinates.

"I hope you are getting this message Peter…if not then all hope is lost…we failed to contain the experiments in the Asylum in Germany…all of the Element 115 is being shipped to the Der Riese factory. We also have found that Area 51 has large portions of Elements 115. But we aren't going to go that far in asking our generals to give us Element 115…I hope that you get this message." Then it cut off and different coordinates were said. (I know it doesn't sound the same as the one in the game but please bear with it)

"Experiments? What do they mean?" Wicked Star asked confused. Then we heard windows break apart and see yellow-eyed, skin-rotting zombies!

"I think Element 115 brought the dead to life. And they don't look friendly at all." I said shooting the zombie in the head and it popped off. But then, we heard more zombies. Wicked Star and Demon 77 were screaming in fear. "Calm down, we have guns so we'll protect each other." I said calming them down. As the zombies came through the windows, we fired our guns and killed any zombies trying to kill us.

"Okay…let's go downstairs and let's see what we can find!" War Child suggested.

"We could fine something down there maybe!" Wicked Star said after bringing down a handful of zombies with her Type 99. I took out my grenade and blew up the debris that was in the way of the stairs. We all ran in and saw yellow box that was glowing.

"I'm gonna check it out. Cover me" I said about to open up the box. They all nodded and started to kill any zombies that were coming. I opened up a box and saw a small weak pistol. I cursed and threw down the lid, but then I heard a dropping of a gun noise from the box when I closed the lid. I opened it again and there was a PPSh-41. I was confused at this but I threw the MG42 away and picked up the PPSh-41 and loaded it. I started to shoot all the zombies. We heard a plane landing and there was a small plane that looked like it can carry all of us in. We shot the lock off the doors to the fishing hut and I turned on the device "Flogger" and watched it spin around vertically and it swatted the zombies like a giant baseball bat. We all got to the plane and saw that zombies were in it. When we killed all of them, we dumped the bodies out of the plane and locked the door that lead to the outside world.

"We're holed up…there's no other way out is there?" Wicked Star said.

"Wicked…hold it together…we'll make it…we have guns so we can still kick ass" I said.

"But we're about to run out of ammo!" Pro Crazy Chris said.

"Shit…what the?" War child and Demon 77 saw a floating crate with bullets hanging out of it. I touched it and it a demonic voice said "MAX AMMO!" and the box disappeared.

"Wow! I have more ammo now!" Phoenix Hunter cheered.

"Now with that problem out the way…how will we get out of here!?" Wicked Star yelled.

"Maybe this plane can still work…" we heard someone from the cockpit and we nearly shot him. But he was lucky to move out the way.

"You know a way out?" I asked.

"Yes I do…just give me time to work on the engines…come outside…" he was about to open the door but we told him everything that has happened while our visit here.

"Okay…I see it out there and they don't look friendly…you guys have guns…so cover me then" he said. We did as we were told and covered him as he started to fix the engines. When Demon 77 killed a zombie, it had a bomb sign floating above the zombie's corpse. She touched it and there was an explosion that set off and the zombies' heads started popping off. We stared at the zombies and got back in the plane when the pilot was done fixing the engine. He started the engine and we were flying in no time.

"So who are you kids?" the pilot asked. "I'm Corporal Thomas" (this name is coincidental).

"We go by codenames…I'm Sacred Hero…my bro is War Child…she's Wicked Star…Demon 77…Phoenix Hunter…and Pro Crazy Chris…" I introduced us all.

"Okay…I don't mind…uhh…guys…the guns on the plane are still working right?" Thomas asked. We checked out the guns for ammo and shoot a little bit to see if it works.

"It works…why?" War Child asked.

"Zombie planes…shoot them down" he commanded yelling wanting to still live. We saw planes that looked like it was from WWI. We started opening fire on the zombie planes that was going to hit us, A.K.A, Kamikazes. When we were out of Japan, there were no more planes coming for us.

"Okay…we're done here…want to get some sleep kids?" Thomas asked.

"Yea…wake us up if anything happens…" I said closing my eyes.

Zombie Asylum

7 hours later

"Sacred-kun! Sacred-kun wake up! Thomas has been taken by the zombies!" Wicked Star yelled to wake me up. I woke up and saw the zombies coming for us. I took out my Wunderwaffe DG-2, since it was the closest thing next to me, and shot it at the zombies. It electrocuted the zombie and it went through other zombies and killed the ones on the plane. "…Sacred-kun…that was awesome…we should use it all the time!" she yelled in excitement.

"We shouldn't abuse this weapon…I only have 14 bullets left." I said putting another clip, or light bulb, in the Wonder Waffle.

"It has that much…damn that is a rip-off!" Demon 77 cursed.

"Okay…let's see what's out there…" Phoenix Hunter suggested. We nodded and shot any zombies in the way. A few minutes later, we stumbled upon an asylum.

"Okay…this place looks messed up…let's check it out." I said. We went in and ripped off the boards that were blocking the way. I saw a machine that said "Juggernog". Before I had a chance to use it, the power went out. We were still together, but in the other room, I heard curses and yells.

"Is anybody in there?!" Pro Crazy Chris yelled through the other door. There seemed to be 4 soldiers, who looked in their 20's, trapped in there.

"Yes…we need a way out! It seems that we can't open these doors. Can you kids find a way out of here?" the older looking one asked.

"You could break the windows on the doors you know!" War Child yelled.

"Okay…you kids stay in there…defend yourselves and we'll be back!" The soldiers said as they broke through the doors and disappeared into the other rooms. We defended ourselves for a good 30 minutes before the electricity came back on. We got to the Juggernog machine and got ourselves drinks. The soldiers knocked down the debris that blocked the stairs and got themselves the good tasting drink.

"Okay…we need to get out of this zombie asylum…" the soldiers said. The waved at us to follow them. We did and we walked through the way they took, we took the Speed Cola and Quick Revive drinks, and after a few minutes we went in the room with weird markings.

"June 30th, 1908…a meteor crashed at someplace in Russia…I even heard of something called Element 115 in it…" a soldier said.

"I had seen boxes that were labeled 115 and a radio that said that Der Riese is where they're gonna ship all of the 115." Wicked Star said confused. "I wonder what this all means."

"It means we have to get there and find out…it's only a few kilometers away…let's get out of here" the soldiers said. We agreed and climbed out the windows and went for the longest walk I have ever taken. We shot any zombies that were ambushing us. In a few hours, we saw a weird machine with a red button inside.

"What is that?" Phoenix Hunter and War Child said simultaneously.

"Let's check it out." I said covering them as they all get inside the teleporter. When they all got in, I pushed the red button and electricity surrounded us and we all were swept on our feet and we were taken to somewhere else.

Der Riese

"Damnit…the powers out!" Dempsey cursed.

"Ugh…I think I'm gonna be sick!" Nikolai confessed on his knees about to throw up.

"A mere side effect Russian" Richtofen said to Nikolai as he threw up.

"I see more zombies!" Takeo yelled as the zombies were breaking through the windows. As they were fighting the zombies, electricity surrounded the mainframe and we came into the fray.

"Hey? Where are all the other soldiers?" Wicked Star said looking around her surroundings.

"It can only hold 6 people…I think you kids are lucky…What the?!" Richtofen looked at the mainframe and saw us. "How did you kids get here?" Dempsey asked while shooting a zombie with a Browning M1919.

"There was a teleporter a few hours away from an asylum." Pro Crazy Chris explained.

"Okay…you guys can tell your story later…right now…kill some zombies!" Takeo yelled as zombies neared him and the 4 allied and axis soldiers. I took out the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and shot the zombies and watched as they all got electrocuted and fell to the ground.

"The Wonder Waffle! Good thing you got it kid or we would've ended up like those freak bags." Dempsey said giving me a high 5.

"My invention! Where did you get it?" Richtofen asked me.

"I don't know…it appeared next to me when we woke up so I took it…I thought it was gonna be useless but I was wrong…" I explained.

"Well…it's a good thing you guys came…" Nikolai said.

"Thanks" Demon 77 smiled. But then we heard thunders boom loud. My friends looked around and saw fog coming our way.

"Ah shit…I hate dogs" Nikolai said.

"What's wrong with dogs?" Wicked Star asked.

"These type of dogs aren't the ones you play with…" Takeo said as dogs came out of balls of electricity and was sniffing us out. I took out my Wunderwaffe and shot at a group of dogs and killed one but it didn't kill the other dogs around it.

"Wonder Waffle doesn't get the dogs because they're filled with electricity?!" Phoenix Hunter half asked and said.

"I guess so…" Dempsey said shooting the dog that was coming for him. We opened fire and killed any zombie dog that was in sight. A dog tackled me to the ground and it tried biting me on the arm. I was holding the dog in its place despite the harsh burn it was giving off. Wicked Star took War Child's shotgun and shot the dog off of me. She threw the gun back at him and he killed more dogs coming for him.

"Are you okay?" Wicked asked.

"Yea…don't worry…ahh this burns!" I winced at the pain my hands were giving off. Wicked Star took out some gaze and wrapped it around my hands and it started to feel a bit better.

"Thanks Wicked" I smiled and shot the dog behind her. It dropped a max ammo crate and I told everyone to reload. Once everyone was done, I picked up the ammo crate and we all were reloaded. No more zombies came so we took the time and connected all the teleporters in the factory. We saw the door to a machine open and we put all our weapons in and they all were upgraded. Once that was done, we went to Teleporter C and camped out on the balcony.

"So…why are you guys working together when you guys are supposed to fight each other?" Pro Crazy Chris asked.

"When we met, we had nothing and we started fighting, but when the zombies came, we knew that we had to put our differences aside and we teamed up. But then we were walking and found a hut the was connected to 4 smaller ones. That's where we found Richtofen. After that, we found a plane and got out of that hellhole. But then right about this place, we ran out of gas and we crashed near it, but we were still alive and we found the way inside. It still had electricity and we looked around and found each other at the mainframe, but then the electricity blew out and that's when you kids showed up. Now how did you kids get here?" Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen said.

"Well…" I, Wicked, War Child, Crazy Chris, Phoenix Hunter and Demon 77 explained everything that happened.

"Wow…right after we left too. We could've teamed up together" Takeo said.

"If we were in the plane with you guys, I think that us kids would've died." I said looking at the bridge where zombies started coming again.

"I think your right…c'mon…let's kill some more freakbags!" Dempsey yelled shooting his upgraded pistol full of grenades that explode on impact. With that, we started shooting again and we were back in action.

8 hours later

We all were so tired that we could barely shoot. It was like as if the whole world turned into zombies and we were the only ones alive. I saw a plane land near the factory and I told everyone to follow me and we went to where the plane landed. Everyone in the plane was turned into zombies and we shot them down and we threw them out of the plane just in case. We started the plane and left the factory for good. After that, I saw a little small girl sitting next to me and she looked at me with sorrow and anger in her eyes. She pointed at Richtofen and mouthed "kill him". I looked at everyone else to see if they see her, but it looked like that they didn't. I looked where she was and she disappeared. I shrugged it off and went to sleep.

10 hours later

"Oh shit! Don't run out of fuel on me now!" Dempsey yelled. I looked out the window and realized that we were in a desert area. I saw a lot of people from down there. When we landed, they were zombies from a 10 mile radius. When we got out, we saw a sign that called the group of buildings, that's in our sights, Area 51.

"Whoa!" I woke up remembering the awesome dream that occurred in my head when I was sleeping. I replayed the dream in my head until I got out of bed and started to get ready for school.

* * *

Haha…no one saw this comin…yep it was a dream

I know it was stupid to make it like a dream…but really…how would some COD MW2 guns come in this scene?

Well…see you next story!


End file.
